creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lucid Mystery
Introduction A lucid dream is when the dreamer knows that he or she is dreaming. This powerful knowledge can make the dream seem more fun, with the dreamer being able to control everything. Story I don’t know how much time I have left. I don’t know if I will come out of this alive. This has to be a dream, but it feels too real. It all started...well...I have no idea how this whole thing started. No one never knows how something in a dream begins because you are always thrown into the middle of some action. Regardless, I have some sort of feeling that something is going on, but It’s all too fuzzy. Also, I'm too preoccpied running as fast as I can at the moment. You see, I am in a dream. At least, I am almost perfectly positive that I am. The walls have been leaking this weird, watery gel substance at a constant rate throughout, and I know that that has to be an indicator of a dream. Nothing that outlandishly strange happens in real life. Meanwhile, I also hear the distant screams of metal bars and rods as they start to fall to pieces and crash onto the wet pavement on the puddle-ridden floor. I do know one thing, I must be running away from something because I have been noticing some fleeting shadows on both sides of the tunnel. Sometimes, I fall down. Once, I tripped on a metal bar lying in the middle of the corridor. I started to gather myself, when I start to feel the darkness start to envelop me. I can’t tell you what that means, but I feel my soul, my humanity, being ripped away from me. My body is crippled, both by my incredible fear of my soul being attacked, and the fact that I can’t do anything physically. I can’t simply move at my own will and escape from the grasp of the darkness. The sensation can only be described as being forced down upon the ground with much force, like in a dream. This must be a dream, a very real and visceral nightmare. I believe that I could wake up at any moment, as was typical for these kinds of nightmares. I try to reason that whatever is attacking me is not real and I am perfectly safe...I'm perfectly safe in my own bed. Everyone must have nightmares like this sometimes. I start to whistle out loud to myself to calm my nerves. It is at this time that I start to hear footsteps. They start out quiet but sound repetitive. They do not have a regular pattern, as if from someone who might be hurt. “Whoever is coming towards me must be struggling. Maybe they are a friend that I just don’t remember, and they need my help”. I pound my head with my palm trying to wake up, but the walls around me start to quake again, followed by the screams of metal and crash of water as the rusted bars and rods fall onto the puddles on the floor. These footsteps start to get increasingly louder and louder, and closer and closer, as if the person is getting closer to me. I stop to call out to the mysterious limper. “Uh, hello? What’s the meaning of this?” No answer, not even a noise. The only thing I hear from this disembodied walker is the increasing louder noise of footsteps. I start to believe that this mystery person wants to see me badly, whether for good or for bad still remains a mystery. For at the exact moment when I suspect that I will see my mysterious companion, the walls get more unsteady and start to quake again. The liquid, the watery gel substance starts to fill up the corridor I’m in with much more force and speed. The corridor slowly becomes a death trap as I continue my frantic escape. But that darkness, it returns to drag me back into the cold, dark, substance. Screams from the metal bars get more and more intense and the room starts to quake. I start to sprint, to try and escape the approching cascade of watery gel. But, no matter how fast I go, the water comes at me faster and faster. I have no way of outrunning the water. The walls of the corridor start to bend and warp as the metal screams louder and louder. The sound footsteps in the distance are masked by the horrible sounds of broken industry as the last steel rods and metal bars fall off the supports, causing the room to completely fall apart. “I must be, I must be dreaming” I think to myself, “The companion, the companion can help me". However, I can't even hear myself think as I start to yell out for the companion’s help. The splashing footsteps recede into the dark void of my nightmare as the darkness and the water both envelop me and cover me whole. The darkness latches onto me as I start to breathe my last breath. “I’m asleep, it’s all just a dream…WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!” Author's Note Thank you very much for reading this pasta, please comment below to tell me what you thought. It helps a ton! Other stories by CTstories: # The Ombra # The Last Piece # Bedtime Stalker Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings